In the medical field of histology, tumors and other tissues surgically removed from patients are analyzed for the presence of disease. As a part of such analysis, typically referred to as a biopsy, the tumors and tissues are often processed in a cryostat or similar tissue cutter where small slices of the tissue or tumor are prepared for microscopic view or other appropriate tests.
As a consequence of the process of preparing the tissue or tumor for analysis, debris must be cleaned from the tissue cutter on a regular basis. Such debris typically consists of body parts and/or encapsulating material as is commonly employed in the medical field. In the prior art, alcohol baths and hand swabbing of such tissue cutters was the norm for the cleaning process. However, such a technique is somewhat dangerous since the interior of the tissue cutter, which must necessarily be accessed during the cleaning process, is characterized by a number of sharp edges and blades necessary for achieving the desired tissue slicing. It will be readily apparent that, with the tissue cutter containing body parts which may carry communicable diseases, the possibility that personnel may be cut during the cleaning process subjects such personnel to unnecessary health risks. Accordingly, it is most preferable that tissue cutters such as cryostats be cleaned without the necessity of the cleaning personnel presenting their hands within the device.
Another problem incident to the cleaning of tissue cutters is the method of disposal of the collected debris. Another problem relates to the necessity to clean the equipment used in cleaning the tissue cutter. Heretofore, no special apparatus or techniques have been devised or employed for cleaning such tissue cutters after use.
Applicants have found that a vacuum cleaner of special configuration can be employed for the desired purpose. However, vacuum cleaners of the type presented below have not been previously known. In the prior art, it has been taught by U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,122 that a bag filter may be placed within the wand of a vacuum cleaner to supplement a collection bag within the canister of the cleaner itself. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,122 has taught the implementation of a debris trap between a cleaning nozzle and a suction hose. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,310,173 has taught the implementation of a filter cartridge in communication with the wand of a swimming pool cleaning device, adapted for seizing and retaining large particulate matter in a manner similar to U.S. Pat. No. 3,039,122.
The prior art appears to be devoid of a vacuum clean in which the filter, hose, and nozzle serve as the debris collection device, and which comprise disposable units. Additionally, the prior art is devoid of a vacuum cleaner in which the fan and motor housing contain no filters, but in which the filtering system is maintained solely within the hose and/or wand assembly, precluding the possibility of any dirt, debris, or moisture from reaching the fan and motor.